Retsu Unohana
Retsu Unohana, formerly known as Yachiru Unohana, is the captain of the Fourth Squad in the Gotei 13. She is one of the most oldest and most experienced captains, and was the Soul Society's best healer, as well as the first person to wield the name Kenpachi. Her lieutenant is Isane Kotetsu. Appearance Unohana has the appearance of a very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She wears the standard Shinigami captain uniform apart from using an obi instead of the normal sash. Her hair is long and is always worn as a large braid in front. Unlike most Shinigami who carries their Zanpakutō in their sash, Unohana has a large string attached to the sheath of her Zanpakutō and carries it over her shoulder, or has her lieutenant Isane Kotetsu carry it for her, whenever they are together on the battlefield. Personality History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities *Master Healer - Unohana is renowned as Soul Society's greatest healer and knows all health related matters in all of Soul Society. She is known to be highly proficient in conventional healing techniques as well as herbal healing. Her knowledge of anatomy is high enough that upon examination of Aizen's "dead body", she concluded it was not Aizen or even real. She also seems to be able to heal more than just Shinigami, evident when she heals Yasutora Sado, a human and Gantenbainne Mosqueda, an Arrancar. *Kido Master - Without question, Unohana is one of the foremost masters of Kido in all of Soul Society. She has revealed the rare talent of using most spells silently without the need for any means of movement either, which signifies that she is of Master status. In addition to that, Unohana is capable of altering the nature of certain spells in order to accomplish purposes that are normally unattainable by the use of such a technique. **Healing Kido **Bakudo Prowess **Hado Prowess *Master Swordsman - Although she has never been seen in battle, it is known that her personal speciality is sword fighting, including her particular mastery in the kendō style of fighting. She is said to know all of the schools of swordsmanship, as well as all the swords. Thus the meaning behind her previous name, "Yachiru". Considered to be the one who invented the art of killing. **Tantojutsu Expert *Shunpo Practitioner - Unohana is proficient enough in this skill to be of the average level of speed possessed by a Captain. *Hakuda Combatant *Keen Intellect - Along with her general skill of healing, she is able to detect the smallest details. This helps her in her mastery of healing. She can detect anomalies and problems lesser healers wouldn't. She can tell by a simple look what type of medical attention if any is needed. She also a powerful analyst with great attention to detail, able to quickly determine how to counteract any ailments in a person. Her powers of perception were also able to deduce that Aizen's elaborate illusion of a corpse doll wasn't real, but even more so that Aizen was perpetuating a much larger scheme. *Immense Spiritual Power - As one of the oldest Captains in the Gotei 13, it is safe to assume that Unohana has tremendous spiritual power. Zanpakuto Minazuki (Purifying the Flesh) *Shikai - Minazuki is an extraordinary healing-type Zanpakuto. It can store at least seven people within its body, during which time, the fluids within Minazuki act as a healing agent, as it contains strong healing medicines and ointments, which wash over and heal the wounded. When Unohana gives the command, Minazuki will regurgitate whatever is in its stomach, setting the wounded free. Shikai Special Ability Equipment *Daggers List of Moves and Techniques *Bakudo #4: Hainawa *Bakudo #62: Hyaporankan *Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku *Bakudo #81: Danku *Hado #31: Shakkaho *Hado #88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho *Minzuki Relationships Friends/Allies *Isane Kotetsu (Lieutenant) *Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto *Jushiro Ukitake *Shunsui Kyoraku *Kenpachi Zaraki *Ichigo Kurosaki Enemies *Sosuke Aizen *Gin Ichimaru *Hollows Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Captains Category:Fourth Squad Category:Gotei 13 Category:Heroes Alliance